


Mess

by CHESSERE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHESSERE/pseuds/CHESSERE
Summary: This is just Tsumugi's job, he didn't expect the other boy to say anything.





	Mess

"...Ah, It's Tsumugi-kun" The owner of the voice says in a slow manner, not caring about his mud-covered shirt and disheveled hair with even some dirt on it. Right now, Nagisa is a pure mess.

"Awawa...Nagisa-kun, you're digging here again!" Tsumugi exclaimed as he panics around. It's been two days since Trickstar arrived at Shuuetsu and Tsumugi's life has been hectic, but at least he gets to meet his old friend Nagisa again.

"...I saw something interesting here." Nagisa just casually tells him that, truth to be told, not even Tsumugi understand his behavior most of the time.

"Well, you're a mess and I heard that you have quite a schedule!"

"...Let's clean you up" The glasses boy rolls up his sleeve and brings Adam's leader back to his room. He has done this from time to time when he was still in Fine, so it's not a surprise that the sense of responsibility hits him and made him do that.

...

The slender hands are scratching Nagisa's scalp slowly, washing away the shampoo and the dirt along with it. No one is saying anything and even though not much, the awkwardness can still be felt in the room. They haven't seen each other in such a long time after all.

That was until Nagisa decided to speak up.

"...Thanks." He suddenly says, surprising Tsumugi since he didn't see it coming at all. He was just doing what he should like he always does.

"H-Huh? What are you thanking me for?"

"...You're always here with me, well, next to Ibara, so thanks." He closes his eyes as he speaks. Not caring about the other boy's reaction to his words.

"...When I was studying at Yumenosaki, I was alone. And you decided to come to talk to me, even though you don't have to."

"...I'm really glad. I like you a lot." Nagisa smiles even though Tsumugi can't see it from behind. This still made him pause a little before laughing lightly.

"Me too Nagisa-kun, now, let's finish this" Tsumugi smiles too before he proceeds to turn on the water and comb his fingers through Nagisa's silky, white hair, rinsing off the rest of the shampoo on the other boy's head.

...

"Welcome back, Aoba-sama." Tsumugi's roommate greets him, he waves back and puts his belongings down on the floor, planning to come back and keep it away later after he takes a shower first. He takes off his outer jacket, but then he feels something inside the pocket.

"Hm?" Tsumugi takes it out, it appears to be a weirdly shaped rock.

"What is that rock doing in your pocket, Aoba-sama?" Yuzuru asks politely with curiosity as Tsumugi is not really a person who would randomly pick up a rock and takes it with him, well, unless it's some kind of a charm.

"Ah, it must've been Nagisa-kun! He probably put that in my pocket when I was still in the bathroom." Tsumugi chuckles, that boy loves things like this, so this must be a gift from him, and this fact makes Tsumugi's heart flutters a little.

He'll make sure to put it somewhere safe soon when he gets back to Yumenosaki.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: Nagisa likes rocks, Nagisa gives rocks to the person he likes.
> 
> Nagisa is such a bABEY I LOVE HIM!!! PLEASE ENJOY!!!


End file.
